


The Batch’s Match

by DiamondintheRough76



Series: National November Write Month 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Y/N L/N does it all. Y/N is accomplished and seemingly a perfect match for Clone Force 99. Maybe too good of a match. As feelings arise, will it be too much for the Batch? Will hearts break? Is this poor author running out of dramatic questions? Yes.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: National November Write Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996669
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Introducing Y/N L/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit on 11/24 because I’m a di’kut and messed up literally the first sentence.

“Y/N,” you stated with as much confidence as you could muster, “Y/N L/N, reporting for duty. 

The goggle-clad Clone glanced at his data pad. Blinking a few times in shock. “Am I reading this right?” he asked quickly. “Y/N L/N, medic, engineer, and intelligence officer? All three?”

Sergeant Hunter chuckled quietly. “It’ll be easier to adjust to just one new team member, especially since she’s almost one of us.”

“Translation,” the lean Clone with the toothpick spat, “don’t kriffing blow it, civvie.”

“We’re happy to have you, little civvie!” the biggest one boomed. His name was Destroyer, or something, if you remembered from the various damage reports. 

Sergeant Hunter stepped forward. “This is Tech-” he gestured to the Clone with a data pad. “Crosshair-” this time it was the slim rude one. Finally, he gestured to the biggest Clone, “and Wrecker.”

———

Wrecker enthusiastically volunteered to give you a tour of the Havoc Marauder, the ship to which he was a proud copilot. 

They had curtained off a small area in the bunks for you. Yo had a cot shoved against the far wall from the two bunks that the Batch used. 

Crosshair was perched on the top bunk of one, and various gadgets held in packs attached to the railings marked the other top bunk as Tech’s. 

You set your bag by your new bed, and quickly got to work making it more homey. As an engineer and mechanic, you knew ships got blown up, a lot. You brought scans of the two art pieces hanging in your apartment to attach to the wall, and nothing too personal. It made you sad in a way. 

This ship was all Clone Force 99 had in the galaxy. This was their home, storing their only possessions, and their only form of freedom, no matter how slight. 

A cough brought you out of your thoughts. It was Tech. He greeted you with a smile and friendly wave. It was nice to have some warmth from your new squad, even if Crosshair decided to keep up his icy treatment. 

“We’re all stocked up and ready to head out. I thought you may like to see full inventory and get a little more acquainted with operations?” He sounded so excited about such a mundane task. Wrecker snorted from his bunk under Tech’s, and you could practically hear Crosshair roll his eyes. 

Tech ignored them, offering his arm with a hopeful grin. You took it with a quick chuckle, and let him lead you to the Cargo bay.


	2. Chapter 2

You’d been here for almost three months. Every day was a new adventure all over the galaxy, and if you didn’t have so much work on your hands it would have been a perfect vacation. 

You wanted to know why the hell anyone in their right mind would let Wrecker copilot. The amount of crashes, quick patches, and huge repairs were absurd. Your work was hindered by Tech’s DIY project grade “enhancements” that was just a flying bomb waiting to blow. 

You rubbed your temples again. Curse you for wearing this many hats. Curse these Clones for being so reckless and destructive with what you now called your “baby.” Curse them for getting shot so. Kriffing. Much. 

You huffed, pulling another handful of wires loose so you could continue to work. 

“Y/N?” Kriff. You jumped and heard whoever approached you chuckle. Based on the laugh it was Hunter. How were these men Clones? They were all so different, even among the “regs” as your Batch rudely called them. 

You turned with as fierce a glare as you could muster. “Can i help you?” you demanded. It was Hunter. You were never so glad for your promotion. You finally outranked him by quite a bit as a Colonel, making these conversations much more respectful on his end. 

“I know you’re busy,” he chuckled, “but we are on leave. Maybe take a quick break? Come on a walk with us?” Well, kriff. His expression made you soften. No one called you by rank, and as much as you loved to pull it, it was nice to just be a teammate, even if you didn’t feel like one of them. 

“Let me isolate this section so there are no fires and I’ll be right out,” you said, trying to sound chipper. Hunter caught some of the tone, he caught everything, and his face fell. “I’m just tired, okay? I am glad to have some time.”

He offered you a small smile. “See you in five!”

———

It was not five minutes. Nothing was ever five minutes with this kriffing piece of osik that was their ship. You got lucky, only singing the hair on your arms. 

You threw your overalls and welding mask on the ground and walked out to meet Hunter, who you were surprised to find alone. 

“I’m so sorry,” you murmured. “There was a faulty connector and it sparked and-” He cut you off with a wave of his hand. 

“I told the others to go on ahead, they found a nice spot down the path and I wanted to wait for you,” he laughed. 

“Oh.” You were genuinely shocked at the gesture. Hunter still felt distant. Tech and Wrecker took to you quickly, and Crosshair still shunned you like the Blue Shadow Virus, but Hunter’s warm actions came in stark contrast to his stoic personality. He wasn’t like Rex, the serious and rule-following Captain of the 501st, or Wolffe, the sarcastic and blunt Commander of the Wolfpack. 

He was stern, but laid back. Alert and sensitive, but with an air of intention and calmness. He was a walking contradiction with senses dialed so high that the wrong note of a chipper whistled tune could send him spiraling. 

He chose not to respond, instead guiding you down the path with a hand resting between your shoulder blades. From your behavioral classes, you knew that the gesture was purely professional (lower back was when it became more feeling based), but the touch surprised you. 

“What are you doing?” The question spilled out before you knew what you were saying. 

He snorted out a laugh. “I’m being ‘friendly’ towards you.” He threw up his fingers in air quotes. “Am i doing that bad?”

“No no!” you laughed. “I’m just surprised, you’re not the most touchy-feely type guy.” 

His face fell. “I try my best,” he mumbled, moving in front of you. Your shoulders slumped, but you kept up anyway. 

———

The other Batchers were in nothing but their greys, lounging in a pool of clear water. You blinked quickly, mouth opening and closing. 

“Like what you see?” Crosshair drawled, eyebrow raising to accompany his smug expression. 

You chuckled quietly. “Maybe,” you giggled. ”Some more than others.” Crosshair scowled. 

“Oh hush Cross,” you snorted. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” He scoffed and turned away, but you saw a faint tint in his cheeks. 

Before you decided whether to comment, Wrecker took a running leap into the water.

He surfaced with a “Yeeeeah.” You sputtered water. 

“Wrecker,” you whined. He laughed, paddling over to the shallows near you. You realized his goal too late. 

His arms wrapped around you, and dragged you in with him. 

He released you, making sure he didn’t hold you down. You surfaced, coughing. Tech chuckled from the side. 

“Wrecker?” you asked sweetly. “Kindly drag Tech’s shebs in here.” Tech’s eyes shot wide. 

“Wrecker don’t you dare.”

“Wrecker,” Hunter cautioned. 

“This should be good,” Crosshair chuckled. 

Wrecker crossed to Tech slowly, a mischievous grin crossing his face. Tech looked terrified. 

“Wrecker please?” Tech asked quietly. He received a crack of Wrecker’s knuckles before the larger man charged. 

Tech was thrown, full force into the water. He popped up, frantically, kicking wildly until he could touch. 

He looked crazed. Crosshair scoffed. “Water and Tech don’t mix.”

Hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. You turned to Tech. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” you whispered. Tech hoisted himself out of the water and ran down the path. 

You looked to Hunter, who shook his head. “It’s not my place to share,” he murmured. You took that as ‘Tech told me and Crosshair is a bully and Wrecker is oblivious.’

You sighed and clambered out of the water (needing a small boost from Wrecker, but no one needed to know that). The cool air hit your skin and you shivered in your sopping clothes. 

“Tech!” you called out when the Clone came into sight. “I’m so sorry, I had no clue. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“You already see me as weak, so what does it matter,” he sighed. “I can see you trying to protest, trust me, mine is the logical conclusion.” He chuckled dryly. 

“Back on Kamino,” he started softly, “I was too ‘different’ for the other cadets. They threw me off the landing platform, into the sea. I almost froze to death.

I was always the strange one. I excelled and got special privileges and instruction. There was even rumor I would get ushered into ARC or even Commander training programs soon. But I did too well, the Kaminoans called me deficient and my squad believed it.

I never knew they bred me like this. To be different and strange. I was another experiment, and they shoved me in because I didn’t turn out like their other successes.” Tech was pacing. You had never seen him agitated before; he usually took a non-confrontational approach. 

“I’m so lucky to be here, and not decommissioned, but being thrown in water, even surrounded by my real family, it makes it all come flooding back.” He chuckled at his joke, but it was hollow. 

“I never knew that you guys had to go through so much. I’m so sorry,” you sighed. “Nothing I say can fix what happened, but it doesn’t make you weak. You are the smartest man I know, the only linguist that can top me, and your strategies rival Colonel Gascon’s. You are incredible Tech.”

He smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot from someone who is from outside all of this.” You knew he meant non-Batcher. 

“I’m here for you guys. I’m a part of this team too, for as long as you all will have me. If nothing else, mental fitness is in my duty as a medic,” you chuckled. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ve set a new record for longest lasting nat born already, the odds are in your favor.”

“Thanks Tech,” you laughed. 

“No, thank you, for listening I mean, it was nice to talk to you,” he stammered. 

You leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek. “Anytime Tech.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all today oml. I was so inspired by these boys and I love them. Obviously there’s a little spark with Tech, and I hope to build some more relationships with the others in future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter chapter today. Crosshair focused because I was in a mood to write him. He sets some things straight and there’s some feels getting started. Enjoy!

You walked Tech back to the pool with the others. He looked nervous, but followed you closely. You hated this. It was like watching a kicked Massiff learning to trust a new owner. 

Hunter flashed you a small smile when you emerged. Tech gave him a small nod, and some unspoken word seemed to pass between the two. 

“M’sorry Tech,” Wrecker grumbled. He looked down into the water in shame. 

Tech smiled and sat at the water’s edge. You returned the smile, before diving back into the pool. 

Wrecker started a splash war of epic proportions, leaving Crosshair sputtering and you and Hunter laughing and splashing. Tech laughed and smiled, but the three of you were careful to leave him out of it. 

———

Wrecker and Hunter set off down the path to spar and let off some energy before the sun set. You chuckled at the pair, being exhausted from the day yourself. 

That left you with Tech and Crosshair. Crosshair seemed to relax without Wrecker’s presence. He seemed less concerned now about one upping the larger man, and more focused on the conversation, even going so far as to crack a few dry jokes. 

“I think I’m going to check on Wrecker and the Sarge, then turn in for the night,” Tech said quietly after a rousing story about one of the Batch’s early missions. 

“Cross? Do you want to stay out?” you asked quietly. He nodded subtly. Tech gave him a nod, and bid you farewell with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, mimicking your earlier actions. Crosshair shifted uncomfortably. 

“So, you and Tech?” he asked quietly once the man in question was out of earshot. 

“What?”

“He played victim, you went to comfort him, made out under the cover of the treeline? Is that it?” He seemed angry.

“Crosshair, it’s nothing like that. It was a peck on the cheek, not some passionate thing that you’re making it out to be. And if I didn’t krifffing know better? I’d say you were jealous,” you accused. 

“I am,” he murmured. You felt your eyes go wide. “I made a poor impression. I make a poor impression on everyone. It’s a character judgement. You stuck around, you made an effort, and then you chose him.”

“I haven’t chosen anyone Crosshair,” you snapped indignantly, “and I don’t intend to be made to choose either.” He looked at you in shock. “I didn’t mean to snap. That wasn’t fair to you. I just don’t want you to make assumptions.”

“Everyone here sees you as ‘his’ and has a claim,” Crosshair chuckled. “We’ve all decided to share you until you make a choice.”

“And if I don’t?” you snarked back.

“Then l you’re going to have four Clones who’ve never done this before trying to play fair.”

“And if I choose?”

“Then you’re going to make one Clone’s world and destroy three others’ in the process,” he chuckled. “But you don’t seem like the type to reject mass affection.” He was mocking you now, but it was affectionate in a way. It was new and confusing and overwhelming. This is not how you wanted tonight to go, but with the Batch you were getting used to rolling with the punches. 

“Crosshair?” you asked quietly.

“Mmh?”

“I’d take some of that affection now, if you don’t mind.”

“Anything for you,” he murmured, flashing you a rare and genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but the story will be continued in the next one. I really wanted a chance to develop it more but I still wanted to post what I have before midnight! Enjoy!

What. The. Kriff. 

Whoever thought it was a good idea to BLOW UP THE KRIFFING STATION HAD ANOTHER KRIFFING THING COMING. 

“Tech you better kriffing hurry,” you snarled. 

“Almost got it, this is delicate!” he called back. 

“Screw delicate, this whole ship is a cursed bucket of bolts! It can handle a patch!”

“I got it! I got it!” he shouted. 

“GO GO GO!” you screeched to Wrecker in the cockpit, helping Hunter haul Tech into the ship. 

He punched it, and you swear the whole ship lurched and died before barreling into the air. 

Droid ships came up in swarms, looking like some mad insect hoard. You just stole it’s kriffing queen. Well, a Tactical Droid’s head full of codes, but the analogy still applied. 

“Wrecker?” you yelled. 

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!”

He punched it into hyperspace. You made it. Somehow your team kriffing made it. 

“Maker, you guys are lucky,” you laughed. 

“Maybe you are our luck,” Crosshair added with a smirk. 

“Don’t push your luck, Cross,” you chuckle. “She may push back.”

“If you two are done, Y/N, I need you to help me with some repairs and find a safe place to land,” Tech said, popping his head out from the belly of the ship. 

Crosshair huffed at losing your attention to Tech. 

———

You’d landed on the slaver world of Zygerria to finish repairs and start your next mission. 

“Y/N, you’re up,” Hunter barked. Great, all business now. He was less and less friendly with you the longer you were off leave. 

“She’s gonna hate this plan,” Crosshair smirked. 

“What plan?” you snapped. 

“Well, you’re a female, and we don’t look like regular clones, so the Republic wants us to bring down Molec’s empire that he built from the wreckage of the last one,” Hunter began. “So, we go in, stealth like, infiltrate the system and try to sell you, assassinate Molec and blame the Separatists. Easy.”

“You want me,” you growled, “to go in undercover, defenseless, and hope you won’t get caught and leave me here? I will not go through with that plan. We need a new one.”

“It’s not that hard,” Wrecker laughed, always trying to make the best of the situation. He bowed deeply to you. “How may I serve you, my mistress?” 

You blinked at him, but he continued to look up at you with that adoring look. Crosshair snorted. 

“Wrecker makes a better skug,” he sighed. 

“Then we’ll send him in,” Hunter decided. All eyes turned to him. “Y/N can go in looking to buy, since you don’t want anyone to be in the position of being in danger. That’s where General Skywalker went wrong after all. Wrecker, you go in as the manservant, make it convincing.” 

Wrecker nodded. “Anything for my mistress,” he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to write this because of my work “Clones!” and also a prompt on Pinterest.
> 
> https://pin.it/pHulOzZ
> 
> There the link if y’all want it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrecker and reader begin their mission on Zygerria.
> 
> For my note keeping purposes, this was posted on Dec. 26, even though this work is in my November collection. All future chapters are no longer part of my daily November stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I saw a Zygerrian whip in the Bad Batch preview and I’m stoked...but also, I may end up taking these chapters down for storyline purposes, and when the series comes out have Echo join and play out the series...idk….anyway...probably won’t take it down entirely because I’m kind of proud and I started chapter six in a way that may not contradict that.

“This plan is ridiculous,” you growled. 

“Well, it got us in, so it must be working!” Wrecker reassured you. You sighed, thumbing the obnoxiously large jewel dangling from one ear. 

“As long as we play our parts,” you murmured. It was the mantra you’d been reciting since you’d landed, since Tech covered the details one more time “to be safe” and Crosshair fitted a concealed holster around your thigh. Hunter had taken Wrecker aside, most likely to remind him what was at stake. 

Wrecker’s grunt brought you back into focus, and you adjusted your posture. You could do this, and you would. 

You quickly reached the entrance to Molec’s stronghold (because “palace” was too closely tied to “queen” apparently). Two armored Zygerrians stood guard, and another came to stop you, well, stop Wrecker. 

“Halt, stop there. What is your business?” the third demanded, resting a cautionary hand on his blaster. Wrecker looked at you in panic. 

“His business,” you snarled, stepping forward, “is to serve me. And my business is to reach a deal with the Prime Minister. He’s expecting me.”

“My apologies, madame,” he choked out. You smiled, careful to add an edge. If anything, you were just mimicking Crosshair’s initial condescending sneer. 

“As long as you have not delayed me, you are forgiven,” you added with a wink. It was mocking. It was flirtatious. And it was kriffing perfect. The slaver’s shoulders relaxed, and you were ushered inside quickly without even a pat-down. 

“Ah! Miss Hunter!” Molec greeted as you entered the throne room. You graced him with a bright smile. “I hope you didn’t receive too much trouble?”

You knew he meant with the three flustered looking guards in your wake, followed by a lumbering Wrecker. 

You flashed the Clone a sign to kneel, and he quickly dropped to the ground. “No trouble, thank you. I trust my husband informed you of our desires?”

“Mister Hunter did, and I must say, your offer is generous. I was not sure you would be able to handle such a large order, but seeing your manservant, well, it brings me joy!” The grin on Molec’s face was terrifying, and you steeled your expression. 

“We have a unique method of breaking our slaves,” you chuckled. Maker, this was awful. Wrecker kept his expression blank, and you’d need to find out his techniques if you were to engage Molec like this again. You hated dehumanizing any Clone, especially any of your boys. You took a breath. “This one is my personal favorite.” You sealed your statement with a subtle wink, and Molec bought it in an instant. 

“Who handles the breaking?” he asked excitedly. 

“My husband and staff, typically, but I do enjoy the thrill of it. I broke this beautiful creature myself,” you added, motioning to Wrecker to join you at the base of the throne. 

“He is very submissive, as if he worships you,” Molec admired. “Though, not very pleasing to look at. What do you call him?”

“He is simply my property, his only purpose is to serve me. He doesn’t deserve a name,” you chuckled. You winced internally at your words, and wanted nothing more than to reach for him. “And I personally like this one for his looks, it shows just how far I’ve come with him.”

That certainly piqued Molec’s interest. “And how is that?”

“Well, he was quite handsome,” you explained with a vicious grin. You cupped Wrecher’s cheek in your hand, tracing the scarring that wrapped from the side of his head under his prosthetic eye. “But he was big, hotheaded, and deliciously defiant. He tried to escape and free a few of our others, but an attendant took him down. Unfortunately, it left a lot of damage, but that was a small price to pay for this prize.” Maker, Molec was eating this up. 

“You said you broke him yourself?” he asked excitedly. 

“Well, his defiance, as I said, was remarkable. I told my husband that I wanted this one for myself and he obliged.”

“And how did you?” You had him. He was on the edge of his seat and desperate to know more. 

You simply tutted. “That, my dear Minister, is a trade secret. Though, I’d love to discuss more later before we negotiate our deal tomorrow.”

“Of course! Perhaps over dinner?” He looked down at you through his thick lashes, it was almost cute. His feline features were perked in hope. 

“I would be honored,” you replied with a respectful bow of your head. Nothing to show submission, but enough to show respect. That was the key, according to Hunter. 

“Then I will have preparations made.” He sent a petite green Twi’lek skittering off with a wave of his hand, and another, this one a rich caf color, bowed and motioned for you to follow her. 

———

You were shown to your chambers, the door was shut, locked, and the room was swept thoroughly for any listening devices or cameras. There were none. 

The room itself was grand. There was a majestic four poster bed dominating the center, and a small lumpy looking mattress against the wall. Wrecker frowned. 

“Can I speak freely now?” he whispered. 

“Quietly,” you affirmed. 

“You did wonderful,” he beamed. “You even had me fooled.”

“I’m glad, some of those things were hard to say.” He  
sat on the bed and motioned for you to join him. You could tell he was upset; the gentle giant always wore his heart on his sleeve. You pulled him into an embrace. 

“Please tell me you didn’t mean anything?” His eyes were pleading, and he looked like he was about to shatter in your grasp. 

“Wrecker, I respect you. You, your team, your skills. You know me. I’m the officer that got a reprimand for refusing to use CT numbers in official briefings, I’m the one who pulls rank for sass and nothing else, and I’m the one who chooses to fight with you, and for you, however I can,” you promised. 

You were still standing in front of him, and he slouched down to let his forehead rest on your stomach. “M’sorry for doubting you,” he murmured. 

You ran a hand over his head, noting the coarse hairs starting to poke out of his scalp. You let your hand trace down his cheek, with him leaning into the touch. He pulled you down onto his lap, just holding on. To life, to sanity, to you. 

“Wrecker,“ you whispered. 

“Mm?” he grunted. 

“You know the next part of the plan right?”

He grunted again. 

“You know what I have to do, and how I have to do this. It wouldn’t be off base for me to send you away during dinner or if it leads to something, but I need to know that you would be okay staying.”

“Where you go, I go,” he affirmed. “Even if it’s uncomfortable. I can keep a straight face, I promise.” He refused to meet your eyes. 

“Wrecker?” Still, he didn’t look up. You tilted his head until your eyes met his. 

“Have you, ya know, before?” Wrecker asked. 

“No,” you admitted. ”I only had one serious boyfriend while I was in the academy, and we parted ways when I started enrolling in extra training.”

“So you plan to seduce a slaver with no experience whatsoever?” Wrecker growled. “Did Hunter know?”

“I suppose it never came up,” you shrugged. “But I’ll happily give up my first kiss and first time for the sake of the mission. For all of you.”

Wrecker looked pissed. “You’ve never even kissed anyone?”

“No Wrecker, but how hard could it be? I’m sure Molec has plenty of experience, and I’m a quick study. Besides-” A squeak left your lips as you were cut off by Wrecker’s. 

His lips pushed and pulled against yours like the tide, gentle, yet constant and persistent, eroding your confident façade and pulling you close. It was pleasant, but not what you’d expected. 

You parted briefly, before he quickly enveloped your lips with his own again. This time you appreciated the man in front of you. He was strong, but he was so gentle and careful with you. His lips were large and warm, like the rest of him, and slightly chapped. The rough edges caught on your own lips in a way that made him feel so real. 

His tongue pushed past your lips, and you allowed yours to gently brush his until you found a rhythm and they began to dance around each other, just as you had been doing with the members of Clone Force 99. 

His hands moved, one to cradle your cheek and the other to rest on your lower back, pulling you closer to him. 

You broke the kiss this time, panting. 

He grinned. “Well, you are a quick study.” 

“And you are a fantastic teacher.”

“I just wanted to have that at least, as much as I’d like to be your first, well, of the other thing.” He fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“Wrecker, I’ll be okay, I can handle myself,” you reassured. “And I’ll have you with me, for as long as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, yay! I forgot how passionate I was about this project and I’m posting this now (it’s like midnight) and I’m gonna keep going on chapter six. I’ve decided chapter seven will contain smut, but it’s more self indulgent and there will be huge caps warnings and such, and it should stand alone, so if it’s not your thing, I hope you can still enjoy the rest!
> 
> Also, my goal was to get this chapter out before Christmas, but I took a little break, which I definitely deserved! My laptop perished (Poor baby was like 6.5 years old), and I have a new one coming as a late Christmas gift soon. It’s been hard to write on my phone, but I’m so glad that I finally got the passion to keep going with this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Molec being kind of an aggressive perv
> 
> Suggestive themes, hints at an intent of non con but doesn’t happen

You dressed in a vivid red evening gown to meet Molec, pinning up your hair in a series of elaborate knots. Tech had actually been the one to teach you how. 

“You look beautiful,” Wrecker whispered, kissing your forehead softly. He was dressed in a simple black tunic, which did nothing to hide his bulging muscles adorned with bronze bands to match his belt. 

“Thank you,” you replied softly, giving him a nervous smile. “You look quite handsome yourself.”

He grinned at the compliment, before gently guiding you into the hallway. The passive expression settled on his features again and his comforting touch was gone. You sighed. 

———

You strutted into the dining room, smirking at Molec’s stunned expression as he stood. You knew you looked good. 

“Good evening, Prime Minister,” you greeted. 

He smiled, but it was unnatural on his face. It was predatory in a way that made you shudder, and you knew Wrecker was tense behind you. “You look ravishing, madame.”

“Thank you, for the compliment and your hospitality.” You sat in the chair Wrecker had pulled out, and couldn’t help but smile when he lifted it to place it at a comfortable distance. 

“You seemed happy and your slave’s insolence,” he stated, sitting and placing his napkin on his lap. He gestured to a curvy Togruta girl, who disappeared into what could only be the kitchens. 

“Oh, you misunderstand,” you chuckled as Wrecker carefully placed your napkin on your lap. He stood to leave, but you pulled him back to kid knees. “He is raw strength, and all of that is at my disposal. It’s a testament to my power, and my methods.”

Molec gave another vicious grin at your answer. “And do you use his strength in other aspects?”

“Well, though it sounds a bit shallow, I do enjoy watching him train,” you chuckled. You tipped his chin so his eyes met your own. “And, if you mean what I think, then yes, he has proven himself time and time again while my husband is away.”

That was what Molec needed to hear. “It is a pity that you come here already tied down. We could go so far together, with you I could restore the Zygerrian Empire.” His eyes held a lust for power, this man was insane. 

“I’m listening,” you purred. 

“Dismiss your servant,” he ordered. 

“Oh he won’t be a problem,” you laughed. “And I’d hate for him to miss dinner!”

Molec sighed. “Fine, but you must be the only one present when we move to the lounges tonight.”

You nodded in agreement. Wrecker tensed beneath you, and you stroked his head. Molec saw this as an assertion of control, but all you wanted was to reassure Wrecker. 

“Excellent, then, let the feast commence!” The statement was grand, obnoxiously so, but servants came flooding in with foods and wines. 

You prepared your plate, but Wrecker quickly took it. ‘Poison’ he signed. 

“What is your servant doing!?” Molec stood up in outrage. 

“His duty to keep me safe, Minister. I suggest you control your temper.” The statement was cool and detached, but filled with venom; Crosshair would be proud. He sat back down, embarrassed after being called on his outburst. 

Dinner passed in silence, with you occasionally passing food to Wrecker, which he ate from your hand. It was almost cute, like a big protective massif getting table scraps. 

Molec scowled at your interactions with Wrecker, but that only fueled your show more. You cooed and praised Wrecker for behaving so well, and made sure he was well fed. 

“Why do you do that?” Molec finally asked. 

“I reward him,” you stated. “His behavior is optimal, and I wish to cement it. It’s like training any animal. Break it into submission, and train it with rewards.”

“You seem intent on asserting your methods.”

“Well, I am aware that the reason your empire fell was because your queen allowed emotions to cloud her treatments. We’ve broken and sold Jedi to the Hutt Clans and other interested parties. I know how hard they are to tame, but your empire is not solid if it can be broken by so few.”

“Then join me. Help me. If you’re so sure of where we failed, then we can repair it before it’s lost.” Oh he was begging now. He was desperate to prove himself and in doing so falling into the same traps. 

———

You moved to the lounges, instructing Wrecker to wait outside. You’d been dreading this all night. 

“A toast to you,” Molec offered, along with a glass of champagne. “To my new prize.”

Kriff. You knew something was off. You’d fallen into your own trap. “Well, I’m not the prize, this deal is,” you added cooly. His demeanor suddenly changed, and you realized your mistake too late. 

You should’ve gone with it, but now he seemed determined to break you. You were just his next challenge, one that came with advantages in both business and pleasure.

You were shoved against the wall, pinned and helpless to stop Molec’s lips from latching onto your own. He nipped roughly at your lips, careful not to let you bite back. You pushed, and he simply adjusted his vice grip. You could feel the joints in your shoulders contort into dislocation, and you hissed in pain.

You squirmed in a futile effort to escape his grasp, which earned you a sharp slap to the face. Your cheeks stung from new cuts, left from his many oddly shaped rings. 

One option left. You kicked the wall with all your might, knowing you’d never push him off, but if you made enough noise-

The door was thrown off its hinges as Wrecker charged in, bowling Molec to the floor and knocking him unconscious. You clung to the wall for support, waiting for it to end. 

You thought he was going to kill him. Instead, he simply scooped you up and ran. Your luggage was mostly for show, so you didn’t care that it was left. 

You barely registered the whizz of detonators being thrown. Kriff, that meant you were going into shock. You tried so hard to focus, use all the tactics you’d use on a patient, but your training seemed so far away, and Wrecker was right there, and so warm. 

———

You woke up on your ship. Not the Havoc Marauder, but the little space yacht you’d gotten off of a contact of your Jedi friend, Quinlan Vos. 

Wrecker was asleep in the pilot’s chair, and you couldn’t identify what system you were in. Your face and shoulders stung, but you could feel the bacta patches easing it some. You’d need a good night in the bacta tank after this. 

“Wrecker?” you croaked hoarsely. He perked up. 

“Y/N!” he yelled. “You’re awake, you’re alright!”

“I am. I’m so sorry that we failed because of me, I-” Wrecker cut you off with his lips pressed against yours. 

“I blew up the whole thing, it was beautiful. I’m sure they’ll send someone back in, but we completed our mission; stop them for now.” He paused, unsure of himself. “I thought I’d lost you. We have about an hour until the others arrive, and I know they’ll be mad.” 

He looked so upset. “They have nothing to be mad over. We did our part, and you protected me. We’re alive, remember?”

“And I kissed you, and Molec kissed you. Tech has only kissed your cheek, they’re going to be mad that I took that, and-”

“Wrecker, please stop,” you blurted. “They trust you, I trust you, and I’m so glad it was you.”

“I let him hurt you.”

“I was blinded by my pursuit of victory, I let him get in my head. I thought I was working him, when he knew just how to break me later.”

Wrecker clenched his fists, thinking about his next words. “I wasn’t with you, and you were hurt.”

“And that’s my fault, okay? You saved me, and I owe you my life,” you sighed. “And Wrecker, I’ll be okay, it’s nothing bacta can’t fix.” You offered him a small smile, which he returned half-heartedly. “Wrecker, look at me.”

“Mmh?” he grunted, peering down at you. You tried to hoist yourself into a seated position, aided by Wrecker’s strong arms. 

“I’m going to be okay, we’re going to be okay,” you promised, pulling him closer to you. “Please don’t beat yourself up about this. I know that’s easier said than done, but we’re going to get through this.”

He pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

“All I want,” he murmured finally, “is to make you feel happy, and safe, and to make you laugh, even if it’s at my expense. I just want to make you happy. You deserve so much more than us, and I will do everything in my power to give you a reason to stay.”

“Wrecker,” you sighed, smiling up at the man. He smiled back, and in that moment, everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what if someone were to name some chapters for me? I have chapter one and that’s it, but it kind of hurts my soul. If someone names them all you can request a fic (not that you couldn’t before lol, please give me inspiration, but like, I’ll actually give it high priority.)
> 
> Anyway, updates! My laptop came the other day, hence why we have a chapter. I’m changing my chapter predictions from 7 being NSFW to maybe 8? This one got a little long and I want to let the rest of the Batch digest what could have happened, so that’s coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the mission and some time with Tech. (I’m very sorry for the length of the notes in this chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that it’s been over a month for such a short chapter...Tech kept getting too OOC, then the semester ended, I had a presentation for a competition (keep your fingers crossed for me), and a bazillion other excuses that you don’t need to hear. I’m still alive and not ready to give up on this fic! I hope you enjoy! <3

“What the kriff happened?” Hunter hissed when you docked with the Havoc Marauder. “For kriff’s sake Wrecker, you blew it up! That was not the mission, what in the kriffing hell were you think-” his mouth snapped shut when he saw you. “Y/N? What happened?” The 180 from scolding to genuine concern and fear made you laugh.

“I kissed her-” Wrecker blurted. Four sets of eyes looked at him in confusion. You snorted. 

“Wrecker,” you sighed, “not what he meant. Molec took the bait, but the mission went sideways; Wrecker barely saved my shebs and blew up the stronghold to cover our escape. I take full responsibility for the mission’s failure.”

Hunter was fuming. Crosshair simply stormed away towards the cargo bay, spitting his toothpick at Wrecker and muttering something about the kiss. 

“Tech,” Hunter barked. His eyes were almost crazed, and his fingers were drumming nervously. “Get Y/N some medical attention, as much as you can with the supplies we have. We can dock with a medical facility, I don’t care, just make sure she’s okay.”

Your eyes widened in shock. Hunter, willing to go to a medical station meant for regs? That meant a lot for him, and their squad. You gave his arm a gentle squeeze, as well as a quick apology, and followed Tech out. 

Wrecker’s eyes followed you. They were wide with anticipation for the lecture of a lifetime he was about to get, and in fear of being separated from you yet again. You gave him a smile that you hoped was reassuring, before Wrecker was dragged to the cockpit. The door hissed shut, and they were gone. 

Tech sat you down on your cot and started removing the bandages and bacta on your face and shoulder. “Did Molec do this?” he asked quietly,

“Yeah.”

“Tell me what happened?”

“Molec wouldn’t talk with Wrecker in the room, so we were separated. He wanted to ‘tame’ me instead of negotiate, and he kissed me,” you shuddered at the memory. It was so violating; you just felt dirty. It was like a betrayal of the kiss with Wrecker. The same action, yet with one it felt so right and the other disgusting and attacking. “When I tried to retaliate, well, shoulders, face, and apparently my back,” you chuckled dryly. You were so overwhelmed by the pain from the dislocation that you’d missed the tearing of the muscles around your shoulder blades. 

Tech’s face was set into a hard scowl as he helped you to the little, closet sized, steam ‘fresher once the bacta was removed. He averted his eyes, keeping you propped up as you stripped off the rest of your clothing. 

“And Wrecker?” he asked, sliding the partition closed. You could see his silhouette pacing on the other side as you scrubbed the blood and sweat from your skin.

“He didn’t take that well. He saved my life, but I think blowing it up was only for his benefit, not really-”

“Y/N, you know that is not what I’m asking you,” Tech interrupted. He stopped pacing, and you could see that his back was to you. You sighed and turned off the steam.

“What do you want me to say Tech? He kissed me, he didn’t want Molec to take my first kiss away from me-”

“You let Hunter send you in without any knowledge of what you would have to accomplish? That seems like it could have endangered the mission and your cover,” Tech scolded. 

“Tech-”

“What if it wasn’t Wrecker with you? What would have happened if he wasn’t there? What if it was me? You wouldn’t have gotten out of there.” You had never heard Tech lose his calm before, any further and he would be shouting. 

“Do you doubt yourself that much?” you whispered. You pulled a towel around yourself, wincing in pain. Tech just laughed dryly. 

“Tech, I would trust any of you with my life, and you know that, and I have. You are a genius Tech, and you bring more than just more muscle to the team,” you sighed. “You bring all the skills of any clone, and combine that with your brain? You are a force to be reckoned with Tech.” You stepped out of the ‘fresher, and he wordlessly passed you a shirt that looked like Wrecker’s blacks (based on the size). 

“Tech, please say something?” you pleaded. You hated when he would shut down like this. He could talk about the flora and fauna, or some language or theory for hours, or he would simply be silent, processing and calculating. The silence never ended well.

“Y/N,” he said simply, before sighing and continuing, “you changed everything when you became a member of Clone Force 99. It hurts all of us when you advance with one of us, you must know that.” Your face fell.

“But,” he continued, “I think we would all rather it be Wrecker than Molec or another target. I understand his actions. Hunter will too.” You noticed the lack of Crosshair’s name, and rubbed your temple, he wasn’t going to take this well. 

“Thank you Tech,” you said finally. He gave you a small smile, pulling off his goggles. It reminded you of the tired scientist in a holo film. He turned so you could slip on the shirt, which hung down almost to your knees. “And Tech,” you murmured. 

He gave a small “hmm” in reply, turning back to you. You placed a kiss on his cheek. “You are amazing, never forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tech with all my heart and he just needs to know that his big brain is just as amazing (or maybe more so, depending on my mood) as Wrecker’s big muscles. 
> 
> Also, I acknowledge the fact that Y/N is a medic, but I still want you to get like, actual treatment because you can’t really treat yourself. I just wanted to throw that out there 😅😅
> 
> So, here’s my plan, chapter 8 is going to be smut. It’s absolutely not necessary to read, because chapter 9 will be basically “ch 8, alternate.” I hope that that you can still enjoy! I’ll post those at the same time (or at least the same weekend knowing me), and hopefully there will be less of a wait! Thank you so much to those who have stuck with me, and for any new readers!
> 
> Also, still looking for chapter names please I beg, and for y’all to point out any blatant typos, because it’s like 1 am. 
> 
> Thank you again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are appreciated! <3


End file.
